


Adoration

by brokibrodinson



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, all that good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokibrodinson/pseuds/brokibrodinson
Summary: A shared moment in the quiet of the captain's cabin.





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamibree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamibree/gifts).



> This is quite a short one. I thought I needed to get some practice in before I write more AU-related stuff.   
> I reckon this is set somewhere between episodes 4 and 5.  
> Hope you enjoy!

He goes to his knees before him. That shocks Horatio, he can see. Pellew likes that. Horatio, so clever, so intelligent, can still be surprised by his old captain when it comes to matters like this.

He goes to his knees, and with a brief touch along his lithe thigh that makes Horatio shiver, Pellew closes his eyes and carefully, lovingly, takes him into his mouth.

An interesting sound comes from the younger man, a strangled gasp, quickly stifled with a fist. “ _S-Sir_!” Horatio protests; a sharp whisper; but Pellew feels the shudder too, the pleasurable tension in his skin, the way his cock jumps and fills in his hand and against his tongue.

He pulls back a moment to smile up at Horatio, his eyes warm and wicked. “It’s all right, Horatio,” he says softly, stroking him ever so slightly just to see him fight the urge to whine. “You will like this.” Lowering his head again, he thinks, _we both will_.

He explores him with his tongue, familiarising himself with the taste and feel of him, discovering the spots that make Horatio tremble and arch against the cot, the spots that make him whimper. He memorises each for next time.

Shaking fingers find their way to Pellew’s hair, unconsciously clutching the strands like a lifeline and _pulling_.

_That_ takes Pellew by surprise, tugging an unexpected groan from his throat. The tug ceases immediately with a muffled apology, making Pellew shake his head fervently as he repositions Horatio’s long-fingered hand, encouraging the action.

He loves the feeling of Horatio’s cock in his mouth, heavy on his tongue as he lavishes it with sleek attention. He finds that if he carefully drags his teeth just _so_ and then swallows around him, he can make his lieutenant _writhe_.

“ _Please_ ,” Horatio begs; a sweet entreaty. “ _Please_ , _Captain_!” His voice is near-hoarse.

Pellew would smile if he could. Instead he just pats Horatio’s knee in acknowledgement. He may adore teasing his favourite, but he’ll always take good care of him.

Conscious of his knees growing stiff, Pellew resettles himself on his cabin floor before redoubling his efforts. His mouth and throat are full of him, and he feels right at home there, on the floor at his lieutenant’s feet.

Horatio spends in his mouth with a muffled cry of completion, lying stunned for a moment on the cot and giving Pellew time to swallow. Then he slides, boneless, into Pellew’s lap, to be caught by safe warm arms.

Pellew hugs him to himself, enjoying Horatio’s laboured breaths in his ear as he tucks his chin over his shoulder, pulling his shaky coltish limbs around him.

“Edward, I...” Horatio begins, murmuring into his uniform. He trails off, panting against the thick wool. “Damn. I can’t think...”

Pellew just chuckles and draws him closer, letting him rest there against his chest as he strokes his dark curls. “You need do nothing, Horatio,” he replies, secretly smug that he’s managed to temporarily quiet the younger man’s quick mind.

Horatio looks up at him, his expression still slightly dazed. He nods, snuggling back into his captain’s embrace. “Thank you, Sir,” he mutters, yawning.

His heart swelling with love and affection for the lieutenant, Pellew presses a kiss to the crown of his head.

They stay there like that, affectionately entwined with one another, until the next watch is called.


End file.
